


[Podfic of] Up with the Birds

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Charity Auctions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:<i> “Pens PR wants to pimp us out for charity,” Sidney says when he can finally focus on Geno’s blank look. Geno still looks sweetly confused, and Sidney doesn’t know if it’s the sex, the sleepiness, the English, or some combination of all three, but he doesn’t mind nearly as much as he should. “I really don’t want to be sold off to rich cougars or puck bunnies, Geno.”</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“Cougars?” Geno asks, now looking alarmed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Up with the Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up With the Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567452) by [oflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflights/pseuds/oflights). 



> Beta by dancinbutterfly, and beautiful cover by fire_juggler.

Length: 1:09:23

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Up%20with%20the%20birds.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Up%20with%20the%20birds.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
